Dmitri Mayakov
Dmitri Ardalionovich Mayakov (Russian: дмитрий ардалионович маяков) was Kuzma's second oldest brother. He is most often referred to as Mitya by his friends and family. Mitya was killed in 1922 at the age of 17, during the Russian Civil War in Turkestan. He was killed by the anti-Red Basmachi bandit Chinghiz, the main character of the Basmachi series. Mitya was the second oldest Mayakov brother and the apple of his father's eye. He can be verbose at times, has a knack for understanding other people's motives since he has long had a hobby of observing people, and moreover, always tries to be optimistic. Despite his calm exterior, when push comes to shove, he can often be explosive and judgmental--so much that, for the rest of the Basmachi series, his murderer Chinghiz continues to be haunted by Mitya's words and judgment. Mitya is much more outspoken than his older brother, Yura, partially due to Mitya’s relative lack of exposure to violence, paranoia, and dishonesty. Yura, having been exposed to violence from an early age due to his choice to join the Revolution and the Army at a young age, is naturally much more cynical and reluctant to speak his mind (finding it useless). Mitya often brought little Kuzma to their maternal grandparents’ household, introducing young Kuzma to mysticism from an early age. Although Mitya never was into science fiction as much as Kuzma was, we can say for sure that Mitya was one of the first people to introduce Kuzma to the genre. Mitya is more of a crime fiction enthusiast and loves reading history and politics more than Kuzma does. Mitya, like Yura, is also more curious about the natural world than Kuzma is, taking a particular interest in dog breeds. Kuzma was only 12 when Mitya died, but he generally has good memories of his second oldest brother, although he was not particularly close to him. Mitya spent a lot of his time away from home, preferring to be with friends, exploring the urban landscape and the countryside. Mitya, out of all three of his brothers, is arguably the one most similar to their father Ardalion: underneath his calm and sometimes warm exterior, he can be scathingly judgmental, harsh and quick to act. Unlike Ardalion though, he looks down on the "baseness" of many of the men in the army, who engage in heavy drinking, whoremongering, etc. His tendency to philosophize often angers Ardalion and confuse his older brother Yura. Mitya got these judgmental and moralistic tendencies from not only his mother, but also his maternal grandfather, a stern, religious man who is in many ways Ardalion’s complete opposite. His maternal grandfather was one Grigoriy Antonovich Krupin, a respectable merchant with a strong interest in mysticism. Growing up, young Mitya spent much of his time at his maternal grandparents’ place, reading and learning about his grandfather’s worldview. Grigoriy Antonovich, like his daughter, was fixated on being well-behaved and maintaining high standards of propriety. Once his son-in-law Ardalion became increasingly open about his Communist and anti-traditionalist tendencies, Grigoriy Antonovich became increasingly critical of him, often in front of his daughter and sometimes even in front of his grandchildren. Mitya, like his grandfather, can be very hot blooded when he clashes with someone whose views he disagrees with. He often does not think and charges right into the conversation to argue with the person he does not agree with/does not like, especially if he perceives this person as harmful/malicious. Strengths: debating, generally friendly, optimism, courageous, always willing to speak his mind of what he feels is right, athleticism, finds it easy to get along with many different types of people, eager to try new things, loves animals, has a soft spot for the family dog Grisha. Weaknesses: Facing the inevitable, learning the unpleasant truth, arrogance, too hotheaded sometimes, can be very judgmental, easily angered, sometimes finds it hard to control his temper, sometimes unwilling to accept reality, tends to think he is above the "baseness" of many "typical" people, seeking the 'Holy Grail' too much can also cause him to lose track of day-to-day goals and aspirations. Category:Males Category:Mayakovs Category:Deceased Characters